


Never Seen Anything Quite Like You

by avenged_tobio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yams and Yachi are so cute together ahhhhhh, and a mention of miscarriage, but there's nothing too detailed, there's a tiny mention/hint of smut but that's it, trust me this is the fluffiest thing I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6212719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avenged_tobio/pseuds/avenged_tobio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after all these years, Tadashi’s never seen anything quite like Hitoka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Seen Anything Quite Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by “Never Seen Anything (Quite Like You)” by The Script. (There was another part, “And I’ve stood there in awe as your date for the prom” but I took it out because there are no proms in Japan.)
> 
> Also, I’ll be using Yamaguchi and Yachi’s first names, for the most part, unless someone is talking to or about them.
> 
> See the end for more notes.

_Well, I’ve seen you in jeans with no make-up on_

“Hey, do you have a moment?”

Kiyoko-san called out to the team practicing in the gym. The sound of the third-year manager’s voice rang out through the gym and everyone stopped to listen to her. Instead of saying anything, she just stood in the doorway while a small, blonde-haired girl came out from behind her slowly. Everyone held their breath as they watched the shaky new person in front of them.

Of course, Hinata was the first to say something. “So you found a new person!” he shouted, making the already nervous girl jump. Kiyoko had been looking for someone to train as a manager after the current third-years graduated, and finally she had someone to present to the team.

Suga, Noya, and Tanaka ran up to the pair and the girl jumped again at the new people. “What’s up?”

“Um, she’s joining the club on a trial basis as the new manager,” Kiyoko continued.

The girl finally stood straight and spoke. “I-I’m Yachi Hitoka!” she announced in an adorably-high voice.

Everybody in the gym cooed over how adorable they thought Hitoka was. “Seriously? That’s awesome!” “Nice job, Shimizu-senpai!”

While everyone made a different comment, Tadashi just stood and stared quietly. “So cute…” he thought to himself, admiring the new girl.

“You’re a first year, huh?” Asahi asked in an unintentionally scary voice.

Hitoka’s nerves went through the roof. “Yes! I-I’m in class 1-5, sir!”

Daichi scolded the ace for scaring Hitoka and Suga smacked Noya and Tanaka for staring at her.

“I-It’s a pleasure to meet you all,” Hitoka thanked and bowed in front of them, and all the boys bowed back in respect. With Hitoka’s nerves already in a mess, she was feeling crowded and jumped back.

Kiyoko raised her hands at the group. “Please, don’t crowd her until she’s comfortable.”

“Of course,” everyone responded in unison. Hitoka smiled and slowly backed out of the gym, closing the door behind her and leaving to go back to the school building.

Tadashi had started smiling and Hinata caught his reaction out of the corner of his eye. “Are you okay Yamaguchi? You look really red, do you have a fever?”

Tadashi tried to shake the blush off his cheeks. “What? Uh, no, I’m fine.”

“Oh really?” Tanaka smirked, coming face to face with his taller kouhai and pressing the back of his hand to his cheek. “Dude, you’re on fire right now. Are you sure you’re perfectly fine?”

“There’s only one way to explain this!” Noya shouted, jumping through the small crowd that had developed around Tadashi. “Our little kouhai here has a crush!”

“What?! No, n-no I don’t.” Tadashi backed away from the group with his hands up in defense. “You’re joking, it’s just… it’s a little warm in here, okay?”

Tsukishima laughed at him with a smirk. “It’s pretty obvious, Tadashi. You love our little manager-in-training, don’t you?”

Tadashi fanned the bottom of his shirt in his nervousness. “Well… she is pretty cute…”

Tanaka pulled the taller boy into a playful headlock and ran his knuckles through his hair. “It’s okay, Yamaguchi. You don’t have to lie to us.”

All while this was going on, Kiyoko was taking notes on her clipboard. “I’ll be sure to let Yachi know,” she finally responded with a smirk.

“No!” Tadashi responded, only to cover his mouth in shame. “I mean, what I meant to say, was… uh…”

“You DO like her!”

Tadashi rubbed the back of his neck and let the blush creep onto his cheeks again. “Well… okay… maybe?”

The gym fell quiet for a split second, then everyone screamed at different volumes. “Of course you do, Yamaguchi!!” Noya and Tanaka screamed at the same time, picking up their lanky kouhai.

“Our little boy’s growing up so fast,” Suga responded, wiping away a fake tear and leaning against Daichi’s shoulder.

“Okay,” Hinata started when the senpais put him back down. “So how are you gonna ask her out?”

“Hinata!” Tadashi squealed, hiding his face. “It’s a little too early to be asking that, isn’t it?”

The entire team shook their heads at the same time. “No, not really. You know we can help if you want us too.”

“Guys, that won’t be necessary. I mean, how do I even know if she feels the same way? She barely even noticed me.”

“But she will eventually, buddy. We’ll let you think about it.” The team began to get ready for practice again, while Tadashi excused himself to go to the restroom. He started to cool down the excited blush on his cheeks as soon as the cold water hit his face.

“She won’t even feel the same way about you, Tadashi, admit it,” he convinced himself, standing in front of the restroom mirror. “Or will she?”

She will, Tadashi finally thought, forcing a smile onto his face. Don’t give up on yourself just yet, buddy.

* * *

_I’m blessed as a man to have seen you in white_

Tadashi paced back and forth in the resort room, tie in hand and suit half done. “Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God…” he repeated to himself.

“Yamaguchi, chill out man,” Tsukishima, Tadashi’s best man, calmly mumbled as he walked out of the bathroom. His suit was already done except for the boutonniere which was on its way from the florist. “What’s up with you now?”

“Everything…” he stressed, blowing air into his fists cupped over his mouth. “What if I mess something up and ruin our wedding, Tsukki? I really don’t want Hitoka’s mom to hate me for the rest of our lives.”

Tsukishima braced his grip on Tadashi’s shoulders. “Yamaguchi Tadashi, look at me. Nothing is gonna go wrong, unless you want it to. This is your wedding day, and you and Yachi love each other way too much to let anything bad happen.”

“What happened now?” Tanaka asked nonchalantly, walking into the room in the middle of the conversation with the box of flowers in his hands and Noya, Kageyama, and Hinata following right behind him.

Tsukishima shook his head. “Nothing, just Yamaguchi freaking out as usual.”

“Not you too!” Hinata whined. “I just spent five minutes trying to convince Yachi that she looks great in her dress, and now you too Yamaguchi-kun?”

“These two were made for each other,” Kageyama muttered.

Tadashi’s face lit up in a smile, imagining Hitoka in her dress. “How does she look, Hinata?”

Hinata chuckled and grabbed Tadashi’s tie to fix it for him. “Perfect. You’re probably gonna cry when you see her.”

“R-r-really?” Tadashi stuttered, already tearing up. “I thought so. Guys, I’m getting married in less than an hour!” Tadashi wiped away his tears and had a sudden burst of energy. Yeah, this was his wedding day, he’s about to see the love of his life on her way to him, and he had his entire team behind him. He can do anything as long as he has the most important people in his life to help him through it.

“That’s the spirit, Yamaguchi!” Tanaka cheered, giving the groom a friendly pat on the back. “The rest of the guys are in the other room, let’s go meet them!”

The two halves of Tadashi’s groomsmen met in the other resort room and finished getting ready there. About half an hour later, the groom and his teammates were on their way to the ceremony site. It was in the beautiful garden beside the lake at the mountain resort where they were staying, the perfect setting for an early May wedding.

Tadashi waited patiently at the gazebo at the end of the aisle, looking out at the top of the hill, waiting to see his future appear in front of him.

At 4:00 on the dot, the music started playing and the first members of their party, Saeko and Akiteru’s 5-year-old twins, Kasumi and Hitoshi, came down first as the flower girl and ring bearer. Following them were Hitoka’s mother and grandparents, carrying a tribute to Hitoka’s deceased father, and Tadashi’s parents and grandparents. Finally, Tsukishima and Kiyoko, the best man and maid of honor, came into view. Hitoka’s two childhood friends were escorted by Hinata and Kageyama, and the rest of their team sat in the first row of the audience.

The song changed and Tadashi’s breath was taken away before he even saw Hitoka over the hill. It was one of her favorites, Miura Daichi’s “Two Hearts”. He remembered the day they heard it on the radio while planning their wedding and her eyes lit up because she found “the one”, as she described it. He thought about that song every day since, and he could hardly wait to see her walk down the aisle to it. The fact that such a beautiful woman was on her way to marry him, was a surreal moment.

_We'll never let go of our tightly clasped hands._

_In the overflowing light & shadow, we'll hold onto everything._

_Together, we'll go see the future hopes on the other side of darkness._

_We can go anywhere, without doubt._

_The answer is always inside of two hearts._

If he thought just hearing the song made him lose his breath, actually seeing her almost made him pass out. Her long blonde hair was curled to one side of her shoulder and laced with strings of pearls and flowers. Her lace and silk wedding dress, form-fitting and beaded on top and flowing at the bottom, complimented her small figure and made her look like she was walking on air. Her father died when she was young, so in his place she insisted on having Coach Ukai, handsome in his black tuxedo and slicked-back hair, walk her down the aisle. When he asked her why, she answered that she would have never met Tadashi if they weren’t on the volleyball team together. It was a strange answer, but he couldn’t argue with it.

Soon, Hitoka was standing in front of him, their hands holding each other’s, as the ceremony finally began. Tadashi couldn’t take his eyes off of Hitoka for a second; why would he want to? With the way she said his name when they exchanged their handwritten vows, the shine on her skin and in the beads on her dress from the rays of the setting sun beside them, and the look in her eyes that were staring back at him the entire time, Tadashi could only believe that there was an angel in front of him. And he could finally call her his wife for the rest of his life.

As soon as the priest gave them permission, they kissed and made their marriage official. The sound of their friends and family cheering broke through the tranquil silence of the river and it was music to their ears. Hand in hand, Tadashi and Hitoka walked back down the aisle together to start their reception, and their lives together.

~~~

“Thank you all for coming out tonight!” Tadashi thanked, standing on the stage at the front of the reception hall beside Hitoka with a microphone. Eight hours after their wedding ceremony, all the music had been played, all the dances had been exhausted, and all the cake had been eaten. Tadashi and Hitoka couldn’t have asked for a better wedding day. “Seriously, all of you made this day for us, and we couldn’t be more grateful.”

Tadashi handed the microphone to Hitoka. “Have a safe trip back home tomorrow, and we’ll see you when we get back from America next week.” The crowd made space for the newlyweds to run through them while they showered them in rice and cherry blossom petals.

The walk back to their honeymoon suite was quiet with a few giggles and Tadashi insisted on carrying Hitoka bridal-style all the way back. Hitoka rested her head on her new husband’s shoulder and, for once, felt completely content. She closed her eyes and breathed in Tadashi’s scent until she felt him reach into his coat pocket for the room key. He put her down for just a second so he could properly open the door, then picked her back up suddenly, making her laugh again.

“Tadashi!” she squeaked. “Aren’t you tired of carrying me?”

Tadashi planted a kiss on her before answering, “Of course not.” They walked into the room prepared for them, dimly lit with candles and faintly shaded pink with rose petals. In the corner there was a small table with a bottle of champagne sitting in a bucket of ice.

Hitoka’s eyes lit up and her face broadened in a surprised smile. “T-Tadashi.”

Tadashi put Hitoka down on the floor and wrapped his arms around her waist. “What do you think? I… um… I overheard you talking to Kiyoko-san about this and… I wanted it to be a surprise.”

Hitoka quickly turned around and threw her arms around Tadashi’s neck, planting a deep kiss on his lips. “It’s perfect. Thank you.”

“I just wanted to give my beautiful girl the best.” The couple took a few more seconds to admire each other in the candlelight before Tadashi leaned in for another deep, slow kiss, with Hitoka closing the gap between them on her toes. Tadashi’s hands slowly made their way over her curves and eventually settled on her back, at the buttons on the top of her dress. “M-may I?” he asked, twirling the top button between his fingers. “That is, of course, if you’re ready.”

Hitoka smiled and moved her free hand to his tie, lightly pulling down on it until it came undone, and pushed off his suit jacket until both of them hit the floor. “Of course. I love you, Tadashi.”

“I love you too, Hitoka,” he whispered, carefully undoing each button and taking the string of pearls out of her hair. “I promise, I’ll take good care of you.”

“I don’t doubt you for a second.” Despite being together for the last nine years, Tadashi and Hitoka have never gotten intimate until tonight. It was their first time, and they wanted to make sure it was perfect. Above all, Tadashi wanted nothing more than to make sure that it was perfect for Hitoka. Hurting her was the last thing on his mind. “Now,” she whispered, running her fingers through his hair as her dress slid down to the floor. “What are you waiting for?”

Tadashi looked down at Hitoka as if he was seeing her for the first time again. Once again, Hitoka found a way to take his breath away. He fell in love with her heart and soul, and now he was the luckiest man in the world to have a chance to see this even-more-beautiful side of her.

At 1 in the morning, the magic was finally beginning. From that moment, they both knew that this was the real, beautiful start of their lives together.

* * *

 

_But I’ve never seen anything quite like you tonight_

“Mr. Yamaguchi?” the doctor called out when he came into the hospital waiting room. Tadashi and the rest of his old team had been waiting in silence for the last hour while the surgeons had Hitoka in the operating room.

“Everything’s okay, don’t worry,” Daichi whispered to his nervous 27-year-old kouhai as he stood up to join the doctor in the hall. Of course he knew everything would be okay, this was his wife they were talking about.

“Ah, Mr. Yamaguchi,” the doctor started with a smile. “The surgery was a success, Mrs. Yamaguchi is fine and the baby is as healthy as he can be. Allow me to be the first to congratulate you.”

Tadashi’s face lit up into a smile that showed both his relief and his joy. He and Hitoka had been waiting for this moment for what feels like forever. Two years, one miscarriage, and one very eventful pregnancy later, they were finally able to welcome their first child into the world.

Still, Tadashi couldn’t help but remember what happened on the morning that they had lost their first baby. He couldn’t forget the way he was woken up by the sound of Hitoka frantically calling his name from the bathroom, her voice full of sobs and clutching her stomach in pain. Less than two hours later, sitting in the hospital trauma ward, their worst fears had been realized. The pain of the loss had almost driven them apart after being married for less than a year, but Tadashi refused to let it crush them. He tried his best to be as strong as he could be, at least for his wife’s sake. Of course he had his moments where he couldn’t help but think about what could have been, but he managed to put it all aside once she had announced a second pregnancy over a year later.

It still hurt, but none of that mattered now. As Tadashi followed the doctor to the room where Hitoka was recovering from her C-section, he filled his mind with happy thoughts. He was about to see their son for the first time, and that was enough to make him put the past behind him.

He was left alone in front of the door with her name on it and caught his breath before going in. “Permission to enter?” he asked playfully.

“Permission granted,” Hitoka answered with a smile. A lamp in the corner faintly lit up the room but it was enough for Tadashi to see everything clearly. Hitoka sat up in the bed with a tiny bundle in her arms. Her hair was in disarray and she looked exhausted from everything she had been through in the last few hours but her face was still as bright as usual. Tadashi wasn’t just admiring her beauty; he was admiring her strength, and could only see her as a goddess after bringing a new human being into the world.

Tadashi closed the door and approached his new family. He knelt by the bed and pulled back the little bit of the blanket that was covering their son’s face. He was a perfect mix of both his parents: he had his mother’s button nose and high cheeks bones but tiny dots that scattered across his cheeks and could only be explained as freckles. His hair was shaggy like Tadashi’s but soft and lightly-colored like Hitoka’s.

“Keishi-chan,” Hitoka cooed to the infant. “This is your father, say hi!” Hitoka lightly bounced him in her arms. “Do you want to hold him, Tadashi?”

Tadashi snapped out of his “oh-my-God-I’m-a-father” trance and nodded. He held out his arms and pulled Keishi close to him carefully. The tiny body was a perfect fit in his arms and he was finally driven to tears.

“I… I’m so proud of you, Hitoka!” he cried out. “I… I can’t believe it… I can’t believe we actually have a baby now!”

“Me too, love.”

Tadashi leaned down and gave Hitoka the most loving kiss he could pull off. “I love you so much, Hitoka.”

“I love you too, Tadashi. Thank you.”

“Wait, why are you thanking me?”

“Thank you,” she repeated again, stopping to tear up. “Thank you for giving me a second chance to do this.”

Tadashi freed one of his hands to grip one of hers. “Hitoka, I would have given you millions of chances. You’re my wife, and when I married you I married you to stay around forever, through thick and thin. And now we have our own little family. So there’s no need to thank me for doing my job.”

Hitoka nodded. “You’re right, and I’m still a little loopy on morphine, I guess.” Hitoka yawned and leaned back against the hospital bed.

“Can I take him outside to meet the team? You look like you need some sleep.”

Hitoka nodded sleepily. “Of course. Yeah, I guess I’m a little tired.” Tadashi gave Hitoka one last kiss and headed to the door.

As Tadashi walked down the hospital corridor to introduce his friends to his son, he never took his eyes off the sleeping infant in his arms. He’s made a lot of mistakes in his life, but for the first time he felt like he had finally done something right. Keishi was so perfect in his grasp that he couldn’t believe that he, of all people, could help create something so precious. He promised himself that he would be the best father he could be, and that he wouldn’t let Keishi fall victim to his failures. He made a promise to never let Keishi be hurt by the same things that hurt him, to always love Keishi no matter what he chose to be.

He finally pushed open the waiting room door to greet Keishi’s eager family. “Hey guys, there’s someone I really want you to meet.”

The room turned quiet for a split second until Hinata and Noya erupted into a fit of excited screams. The rest of the guys cheered and clapped, and joined the new father in the middle of the room.

“Well, well, well,” Tanaka started, rubbing the boy’s hair back with his hand. “Good job, Yamaguchi. I didn’t even know you had it in you.”

“Tanaka!” everyone whined. Of course, leave it to Tanaka Ryuunosuke to ruin such a nice moment with his innuendos.

“Oh come on, guys. I know I’m not the only one who was thinking it!”

Tsukishima shook his head in disappointment as he cradled his new godson. “No, you were, trust me.”

The other guys giggled and turned their attention to the baby. “Anyway, I’m being serious now. Congrats, man! You’re gonna do a great job.” Tadashi and Hitoka were the fifth of their friends to have kids; before them, it was Daichi, Suga, Ennoshita, and Hinata, and not too long after them, it would be Asahi and Kageyama. The Karasuno volleyball team was all grown up, and their next generation was coming along nicely.

Tadashi has always been anxious, but for the first time in his life he felt truly content. He had his beautiful wife, their beautiful son, and the love and support of all of their friends. And in all of this time, Hitoka always manages to find new ways to amaze him. He watched her change from their timid new manager-in-training, to his wife, to now the mother of his child.

Even after all these years, Tadashi’s never seen anything quite like Hitoka.

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics for the song, “Two Hearts”, is translated to English from the original Japanese.


End file.
